1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid supply device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2012-125724A discloses a structure in which a concentration meter (concentration detecting device) is attached to an application liquid supply passage (flow passage) through which process liquid (liquid) for being imparted to paper is supplied to an application pan. Here, the concentration meter is provided with a detection unit that detects the concentration of the process liquid, and the concentration meter is fixed to the application liquid supply passage in a state where the detection unit is inserted into the application liquid supply passage.